L'aube est apparue
by Chrashely
Summary: L'histoire se passe après les événements. Seuls quatre survivants font face à la cruelle réalité : les cauchemars, les harcèlements et surtout les nombreux questionnements. Histoire du point de vu d'Ashley.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Je m'affaissai dans la neige fraîche. Enfin ! J'étais sortie de cette galère. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre tandis que mes membres engourdis se relâchait enfin. Je sentais la fraîcheur sur mes cuisses, et tout mon être en tremblait.

 _Si cette chose venait à sortir du chalet, jamais je ne serais apte à quoique ce soit…,_ me dis-je.

Au-dessus de nos têtes le soleil pointait le bout de son nez, au loin l'on entendait ce qui pourrait se rapprocher au brouhaha provoqué par des hélices... les secours peut-être ?

J'avais les yeux fixés sur l'entrebâillement espérant voir apparaître Sam ou Mike restés à l'intérieur avec la chose, avec le Wendigos. Chris était sorti juste avant moi, et c'était écroulé un peu plus loin de l'endroit où je m'étais assise, je l'entendais respirer bruyamment, tout comme moi il devait attendre que nos amis sortent du chalet.

Soudain, une silhouette féminine accourue dans notre direction, s'élançant elle sauta hors du chalet, précédent une explosion. La chaleur dégagée par le feu qui venait de se déclarer dans le chalet vint contraster avec la neige, ce qui provoqua en moins un sentiment presque agréable, un sentiment de soulagement… Sam, qui venait donc de sortir du chalet en feu se retourna pour faire y faire face. C'était finit, les Wendigos avaient péris, la nuit que l'on avait passé pouvait être enterré à jamais, nos amis disparus allaient être retrouvé, tout se passerait maintenant pour le mieux, et avec un peu de chance tout cela n'avait été qu'un aigre cauchemar…

\- Et… Mike ?, entendis-je murmurer Chris derrière moi.

Sam se retourna, le regard horrifié.

\- Il… Il est resté à l'intérieur, répondit-elle.

Trois… Nous n'avons donc été que trois à être secourus à cet instant. I peine 10 heures de ça, nous étions huit, huit amis à arriver dans ce même chalet qui était en ce moment même en train de brûler. Mike était maintenant mort, nous étions sur que Josh l'était également et personne n'avait eu de nouvelle de Jess, Matt et Emily.

C'est la mort dans l'âme, un goût amer en bouche, assoiffés et affaiblis que nous sommes tous trois montés dans l'hélicoptère, notre porte de sortie de ce cauchemar sans nom.

Tout du moins, c'est ce que nous avions espéré...


	2. Chapitre 1

\- Chaque seconde que j'ai passée avec toi, c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, me dit-il.

La pièce puait la rouille, la transpiration et le sang, sur le moment pourtant critique je m'étonnais de penser à l'odeur environnante et pourtant... Chris était assis en face de moi, nous étions chacun attaché à une chaise. Sur la table reposait un revolver et au-dessus de nos têtes deux scies.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Chris, sanglotais-je.

Ma vision était brouillée par les larmes qui montaient peu à peu. Je ne voulais pas mourir... La scène me semblait si brouillonne, comme si je n'étais plus moi, comme si j'avais quitté ce corps retenu par des liens.

Chris me parlait, mais je n'entendais plus, j'étais concentrée, concentrée à paniquer... Mon coeur battait à tout rompre quand soudain les scies se mirent en marche. Je hurlais. J'aurais souhaité que tout se passe différemment, ne pas participer à la blague qui l'an passé nous avait fait perdre deux de nos amies, oser avouer ce que je ressentais pour Chris, ne pas avoir peur, ne pas paniquer, être forte... J'aurais aimé... J'étais si désolée, si confuse que tout se soit passé comme ça... Mais tout ce que je put crier alors que je pensais mourir était :

\- Aide moi Chris !

La voix mécanique et surréaliste du psychopathe faisait écho, mais étrangement je ne saurais me rappeler ce qu'il disait. Flou, tout me semblait si flou... Alors c'est donc comme ça que j'allais mourrir ? Avec un goût amer en bouche et cette putain odeur de rouille dans les narines ? Avec le coeur empli de regret ? Je me sentais si misérable.

Lorsque la voix eut fini sa tirade, Chris posa le bord du revolver sous sa mâchoire. C'était impossible, inimaginable... Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir devant moi... Il ne pouvait pas tirer...

\- Non Chris, commençais-je.

J'essayais alors en vain de le persuader de me tirer dessus. Quitte à mourir un jour, autant mourir sans le regret de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur en cet instant... Je ne pouvais empêcher quelques sanglots de venir rendre encore plus tragique ma pauvre tirade. Chris me regardait tristement. Les doigts sur la gâchette, il posa doucement le revolver sur sa tempe.

Il appuya sur la gâchette.

\- Non !, hurlais-je de toutes mes forces.

Je me redressais soudainement. La pièce était sombre. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

Mon coeur battait la chamade, ma vision était trouble, j'étais alors prise d'une terrible nausée. Tout en essayant de me concentrer, alors que des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues et que j'essayais tant bien que mal de me souvenir ou j'étais et de me calmer, je pris appui sur le lit afin d'essayer de me mettre debout.

Je fus prise de vertige et alors que je tombais à terre, à quatre pattes, je me mis à tousser comme jamais. Mon corps pris de spasmes incontrôlables me faisait souffrir le martyre, j'avais des fourmis dans les mains, je frissonnais et des haut-le-coeur venaient me soulever la poitrine. C'était comme si mon coeur réagissait enfin aux événements qui c'était déroulés plus tôt, comme s'il se disait que maintenant que je semblais en sécurité il pouvait se lâcher et faire ce que bon lui semblait.

Je crachais sur la moquette déjà crasseuse de la chambre... Oui, c'est ça, j'étais dans une chambre.

Les secours étaient venus, Sam et moi étions montés dans l'hélicoptère... et... et il y avait Chris, oui Chris n'était pas mort... Nous avons été emmenés en sécurité, on nous avait interrogés pendant des heures... Les secours avaient finalement retrouvé Jessica, mais toujours aucune nouvelle des autres... Et puis on nous avait donné des chambres et des changes et je m'étais directement allongé, sans même prendre le temps de me changer.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de retirer mon sweat et mon pull espérant que ça m'aide à respirer. Soudain, alors que j'étais recroquevillé sur moi-même, j'entendis un fracas. Quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir de force la porte de la chambre que j'avais certainement dû fermer à clef.

\- Mademoiselle !

Un homme habillé de noir se précipita sur moi et prit mes épaules pour me relever.

\- Res... respirer, murmurai-je entre deux bouffées d'air.

Je n'arrivais pas à voir son visage, ma vue était bien trop brouillée pour ça, mais il me semblait qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe qui nous avait interrogés tantôt. Derrière lui, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte se trouvaient deux silhouettes.

L'homme essayait tant bien que mal de calmer ma crise, mais rien n'y faisait... Mon corps ne répondait toujours pas. L'une des silhouettes, la plus grande et la plus large des deux s'avança doucement vers l'homme qui s'écarta.

\- Ash...  
\- C... Chri'

La fin de son prénom s'évanouit dans une nouvelle quinte de toux. Il me prit fermement les épaules de telle sorte que je sois obligée de le regarder bien en face. Je réussis à m'essuyer les yeux afin de mieux le voir. Il avait mis l'un des t-shirts hideux que l'on nous avait apporté, ses yeux étaient vitreux, comme s'il avait profité de se retrouver seul dans sa chambre pour pleurer, son regard était à la fois dur et triste.

Tout en tremblant je passais les mains autour de son cou afin de pouvoir le serrer contre moi. Il posa une main sur mes cheveux et murmura.

\- Tout va bien, calme toi.

Ma respiration devint plus régulière, même si j'avais toujours du mal à la reprendre, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sangloter.

\- Ça va aller, dit-il à l'intention de l'homme et de la silhouette.  
\- Chris..., murmura-t-elle, me laissant alors reconnaître la voix de Sam.  
\- Ça va aller, répéta-t-il.

Je les entendis alors partir et la porte se refermer après que l'homme est dit :  
\- Vous savez ou me trouver au cas où

Après quelques minutes, alors que je me calmais doucement, toujours les bras autour de son cou, Chris se détacha de moi. Il se leva, ramassa les vêtements que j'avais laissés au sol durant ma crise, je l'entendis fouiller dans un sac puis ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, l'eau coulait. J'étais toujours à terre, essayant de reprendre mes esprits, j'avais tout simplement fait un mauvais rêve et pourtant j'étais dans un état pitoyable. Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi faible et idiote qu'à ce moment-là.

Chris revint vers moi et posa sa main sur mon front.

\- Tu es brûlante, murmura-t-il.

Il m'aida à me relever doucement pour m'asseoir sur le lit, une fois assuré que j'étais stable il saisit le T-shirt qu'il avait ramené afin de m'aider à le mettre, puis pris un gant de toilette humide et me le passa sur le visage. La fraîcheur du gant me donna des frissons, mon esprit commençait à devenir plus clair.

\- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je.

Il me regarda, le gant de toilette toujours en main. Je ne su lire dans son regard ce qu'il pensait vraiment, il avait l'air si dur, loin du genre de regard qu'il aurait pu avoir habituellement. Mais vu ce qu'il c'était passé nous n'étions plus habituellement.

\- J'ai eu peur de t'entendre hurler comme ça, répondit-il, je suis content que tu n'aies rien.

J'étais honteuse, avais-je hurlé si fort que ça pour qu'il m'entende? Nos chambres étaient mitoyennes certes, mais celle de Sam était de l'autre côté du couloir, le fait qu'elle ait été présente également signifiait sûrement qu'elle aussi m'avait entendu hurler.

\- Tu penses pouvoir te rendormir ?, continua-t-il.  
\- Je ne sais pas..., chuchotais-je.

Il se redressa et s'étira, sans rien dire il fit le tour du lit et s'allongea dessus après avoir tiré les couvertures. Il se retourna vers moi, toujours assise.

\- Allez viens, dit-il en écartant les bras.

Je m'exécutais et m'allongeais tremblotante, pour me coller à lui. Il reposa les couvertures sur nous et posa sa main sur le dessus de ma tête. Je me sentais de nouveau à peu près bien.

Maintenant que je repense à ce moment, je suis convaincue que si ce soir-là il a agi ainsi c'était pour ne pas se retrouver seul.

* * *

\- La solitude, dis-je sans aucun doute.

L'homme assis en face de moi nota ma réponse dans son calepin.

\- Le pire pour vous est donc la solitude ? Pourquoi ?, me demanda-t-il.

Le bureau dans lequel nous étions sentait le médicament et le tabac, mais malgré tout j'y étais plutôt à l'aise. L'homme en face de moi avait un visage dur et pourtant c'était le genre de visage qui incite à la confession, un visage qui restait neutre, qui ne jugeait pas.

\- Qui a envie de se sentir seul après une telle épreuve, lui répondis-je, que ce soit des amis, de la famille, je pense que dans ce genre de situation, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un à nos côtés pour ne pas sombrer. Bien sur, je pense qu'il est légitime de vouloir rester seul pour ne pas déranger peut-être, mais avouons le nous,même en hurlant que l'on veut être seul on pense généralement tout le contraire. Je ne sais pas ou j'en serais s'ils n'avaient pas été là. Donc oui, pour moi le pire est la solitude.

Il me fixa

\- Et pourtant..., commença-t-il.  
\- Oui je sais, l'interrompis-je, j'ai voulu me retrouver seule, mais comme je viens de vous le dire, j'avais beau le hurler, je ne le pensais pas le moins du monde. Je pensais déranger, je pensais qu'ils allaient me détester si j'étais bien trop présente, mais au final ses sentiments perturbateurs ne sont rien...

Il me sourit tout en prenant des notes. L'horloge sonna, il se leva.

\- Eh bien, nous nous revoyons la semaine prochaine d'accord ?


End file.
